Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation
by Slim Gohan
Summary: *The Final Chapter - 15 is up* ChiChi makes Piccolo see a theripist, and his problems are revealed. He gets a free vacation in Hawaii, what will happen next? Please Read and review.
1. Piccolo meets his theripist

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers-I don't own them, If I did do you think I'd be writing this?  
  
  
Piccolo is suckered into seeing a theirpist who gives him a stress-free vacation in Hawaii.  
But, It will be a hell of a lot more stressful than expected.  
  
(Author's Note - Wait 'till you see who the theripist is)  
  
CH1 - Piccolo meets his Theripist  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I swear, next time I see Gohan, I'm gonna kick his ass for this." Piccolo, the mighty   
Namek thought as he sat in a waiting room for, as Gohan put it "One of those people who lay  
you down on a couch and they give you a free vacaiton or something.." Piccolo began to recall  
the conversation he had with his former pupil, and best friend about 30 mins. ago......  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gohan, what are you talking about? I am NOT GOING TO SEE A FUCKING SHRINK!!!" "I know how you  
must feel, but Mom thought you had emotional problems, or something in that sense and set you up  
with a "real professional" about a month ago." "PROFESSIONAL OR NOT, I'M NOT GOING!!!" "Piccolo,  
if you don't go, mom will hunt you down and beat you with that huge frying pan she always seems to  
pull out of hyperspace until you're almost dead. Remember what she did to Vegeta?" Piccolo thought  
of that memory with a huge grin.............  
  
  
"ChiChi, you weak devil-mate of that stupid baka Kakorott, you.." ~'BANG!'~ ~'BANG!'~ ~'BANG!!'~   
"Mommy, I want a pink pony, so I can make all my male friends jelious..." Vegeta colapsed, comepletely  
knocked out. ChiChi stood there victorious, frying pan(which she seemed to pull out of nowhere) rested  
on her shoulder, and her foot stood on Vegeta's chest. In the backround, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, and  
Tenshinhan were laughing their asses off. Espically Piccolo.....  
  
"I loved that night. What made it better was that Tenshinhan got that all on tape too. I think I'll watch  
that again tonight." "......Right Piccolo, anyways that will happen to YOU if you don't go." Piccolo thought  
abouth this and shuddered. "Fine, When do I go?" "In about a.....half hour." "HALF HOUR!?!?!?!?" "Yep, let's  
go!" "Damn you ChiChi."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo snapped out of his zone when he heard the recptionist say "The doctor will see you now Mr. Piccolo."  
Piccolo slowly got up, and walked into the office and shut the door behind him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IN THE OFFICE  
  
Piccolo noticed the man who would be "helping" him was a little-bit hispanic, had semi-long hair, a goatee, and was  
shorter than him. The man looked up and welcomed the Namek. "Hello, you must be Piccolo, My name is Dr. Howard Dorough,  
But you can call me Dr. Howie D." Piccolo scrached his head, "Dorough, why does that sound fimilar?" Howie sighed knowing  
what will happen. "Backstreet Boys, ring a bell?" Piccolo's eye started twiching, because it did ring a bell. It did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GOHAN'S HOUSE  
  
Piccolo was stuck babysitting 3 pre-teenagers, Pan, Marron, and Bra one night. He swore he would kill Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta  
after this night was over. All they talked about were the Backstreet Boys. Kevin-this, and AJ-that. Did you see what Brian was wearing  
and Nick is so hot were all he heard all night. They even sang "I Want It That Way" all night. About 500 times before Piccolo lost  
count. The night got worse. The 3 then did something so bad to Piccolo, it almost made him crazy. They talked to him about the   
Backstreet Boys. After that night, Piccolo knew more about the Backstreet Boys, than they knew about themselves. Only through severe  
medication, and medition did he forget that night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PRESENT - IN DR. HOWIE'S OFFICE  
  
Piccolo's eye was still twiching, and Dr. Howie D noticed this. "Dear God, this is much more serious than I expected. This looks as bad  
as the Yamcha case about 3 weeks ago. You're defently getting a vacation, hell it's free. I be you're damned tour guide so you can get better.  
Piccolo looked up, eye still twiching. ".Why.?" "Read The Sign" Piccolo glanced over to the sign Howie pointed to. It read....  
  
'IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, LIKE SAY YOU'RE EYE TWICHES WHEN THE WORDS "BACKSTREET BOYS" "NSYNC" OR ANY OTHER BOYBAND IS MENTIONED  
YOU GET A FREE VACATION"  
  
"Oh. That's convienent." "Happens alot. Now Mr. Piccolo lay down on the couch so we can start our session." Piccolo walked over and laid down.  
His legs went way over the couch's end, but the Namek managed to stay comfortable. Dr. Howie D went to his chair, and got comfortable.  
"Now Piccolo, tell me everything." "Are you sure you have time for that?" "Yeah, You're my last patient, and Mrs. Bulma Briefs-Vegeta is picking  
up the tab." Piccolo smirked. "Ok. Well, It all started when this guy named Piccolo spat out an egg, which became me. He gave me the sole purpose  
to kill a guy named Goku......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thats it for Ch.1, see what happens in Ch.2 when Piccolo and Howie D's session continues.  



	2. The Session Continues

Piccolo's Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I Don't own Piccolo, the rest of the Z Warriors or Howie D.  
If I did, I'd be the richest person on Earth, and make Britney Spears  
my sex slave. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Excuse me, now on with the story.  
  
Ch.2 - The Session Continues  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
".......And that's how my friends and I beat The Evil Shenrons. Now, I got wished back from hell  
soon after, because my friend Krillin said he beat the Eternal Dragon in hopscotch! How do you win  
at hopscotch? I bet he gave the Dragon a little "favor" if you know what I mean." *WINK* *WINK* "..Right,  
Now you made some interesting points there. Who knew that Gohan beat Cell, AND was the Great Saiyaman. That's  
just freaky. Now is that it?" "No Doc. D, there's more." "Let's hear it." "Fine, Remember when I told you about  
Vegeta?" "hmmmmm....Oh, the egotistical Saiyjin who acts like he has a really huge pole jammed up his ass, with  
the hair that defies gravity. Him?" "Yup, I think I described him well. Well one day after a hard day of training  
with Gohan, we stopped at Capsule Corp. for refreshment..........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE  
  
"Piccolo, I'm gonna find Bulma and see what she's up to, drinks are in the kitchen. See ya in a bit!" Gohan flew down  
the stairs, leaving Piccolo to go to the kitchen. He got to the kitchen, but kept his ki low so he wouldn't run into a  
certin Saiyjin Prince. He began to reach for a glass when he heard a gruff voice singing in the living room. Piccolo quietly  
put the glass down, and with the stealthness of a cat, he peaked into the living room. He saw the hairstyle that defied gravity  
and it's owner on the floor, sitting indian-style watching TV. Nothing surprising, but what he saw was. Vegeta was watching the   
most horrific, most dumbifing show on the planet..................................................Barney.  
Piccolo almost blew his cover by doubling over with laughter, but he managed to keep it in check, until......Vegeta started singing.  
"Yay, It's time to say goodbye now." "No Barney, please don't end..." Vegeta was talking to the TV, then he began singing with it.  
"I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family...." Piccolo got out of there as fast as he could. He got to is waterfall and laughed  
his Namek ass off for about 3 hours. Vegeta didn't know what flew out so quick, so he went back to watching PBS. "Ohhhhh, Wishbone is next!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DR. HOWIE'S OFFICE  
  
Piccolo laughed at that memory until tears came out. Howie chuckeled a bit with him. After the laughter, Howie started the conversation again.  
"Now Piccolo, what else do you have to say?" "Remember Goku?" "Let's see..........Yes I do, the strongest warrior in the universe, but is a little  
thick headed." "That's him, now I stopped at the Son house to pick up Gohan for our training session when........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SON HOUSE  
  
Piccolo walked in the door and was greeted by ChiChi. "Hello Piccolo, you want Gohan right?" "Yes" "He's in the back, pick him up there." "Ok" Piccolo  
began to walk out when ChiChi stopped him. "Wait Piccolo! Can you get Goku, he's upstairs Thanks." Piccolo walked upstairs, not bracing himself to what he would  
find.  
  
Piccolo walked into Son Goku's room, only to find him with a lab coat, at a chalkboard writing down what looked like a formula.  
"HA! Enstein was wrong! E does equal MC squared, but his method is completely wrong. I mean come on, some of this stuff a 3rd grader can do...Maybe not, A rocket  
scientist could though." "Um...Goku, ChiChi needs you downstairs." "Piccolo?!? Don't say anything!" "My mouth is shut."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DR.HOWIE'S OFFICE  
  
"The scary thing was....It was right too." ".........Ok, you're friends are fucked up." "Hey, you're in a boy band so I wouldn't talk." "Change of Subject, are there  
any stories with Gohan that you're having problems with." "........Yes, here goes......."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MOVIES  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" "Piccolo, the movie's starting." "Oh Shit." "NOW GET READY FOR THE SAILOR MOON MOVIE!!!!"   
Piccolo stared in horror for the next 3 hours.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DR. HOWIE'S OFFICE  
  
"That's terrorifing. No one should live through that." "I had nightmares about that for weeks, but Sailor Mercury was hot. Wait a second while I make a mental note." "Sure."  
Piccolo pulled out a handheld tape recorder, "Note to self, use dragonballs to bring Sailor Mercury to life, then do her." Piccolo put the recorder away and faced the doc.   
"Thanks for waiting." "No problem. Hey can I wish Sailor Pluto to life when you use the Dragonballs? You do have 2 wishes you know." "That can be arranged Doc Howie D." "Great,  
now what else?" "Have you heard of NSYNC?" Howie shuddered at the name. "Yes. 'Rip-offs'" "Well you would like what happened next then....."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SON GOHAN'S HOUSE  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, this is Justin Timberlake, and this is Lance Bass. They're from NSYNC, which is the 2nd best band in like the world." Piccolo's eye started twiching when he came up   
with and ingenious idea. He decided to put the plan into action. "Pan, I'm going out for about 10 mins., and if you're good while I'm gone I'll buy you than new Backstreet Boys single  
Gohan and Videl neglected to buy you...." Pan's eyes lit up with anticaption. "Can we get it when you get back?" "Uhhh Yeah." "OK Mr. Piccolo, I'll be extra EXTRA good!" "Great."  
An evil smile spread accors his face as he burst into the air looking for NSYNC, who were in town that week.  
  
NSYNC'S ROOM  
  
"Give it to me Joey, right in the ass!" Joey started assfucking his "friend" JC. On the couch, Lance was getting a BJ from his "friend" Justin. Chris was in the bathroom throwing up.  
Then Piccolo burst into the room via the window, scaring the 4 membors who were present. (Chris was in the bathroom still throwing up) "BYE BYE BYE NSYNC BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"  
Piccolo blasted each one of them into the next dimension. Chris heard this and ran out. Piccolo noticed this. "State your case before I kill you!" "I'm straight!" "Ok. But you're still a   
member of NSYNC! So I kill you now." "Wait, I quit this afternoon!" "Explain." "Well, I'm leaving so I can become Kami-sama of a planet in a distant galaxy via   
instant transmisson." "Oh good luck." Piccolo saw Chris leave and that was the end. Piccolo kept his word and when he got back, he took Pan to the music store, and bought he the single  
"More Than That"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DR. HOWIE'S OFFICE  
  
"Piccolo?" "Yes?" "I thank you on behalf of humanity, for doing that to NSYNC and saving us all." "It was my pleasure, really it was." "Is that it?" "For now." "Well, I declare you incurable,  
but now I'll give you your vacation." "Where to?" "Hawaii, and I'm coming with you." "Why?" "I need a fucking vacation too, and we need to take the Dragonballs with us." Piccolo's brow raised.  
"Gotcha." "We leave in 10 mins." "Fine" Piccolo and Howie D ran out of the office, got the dragonballs, and got on Howie's private jet headed to Hawaii.  
  
  
  
  
Next, Piccolo and Howie D arrive in Hawaii, and surprises await there. (Sailors Mercury and Pluto to make cameo next chapter)  



	3. Piccolo and Howie D arrive in Hawaii

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own them, wish I did though. I really could use Britney  
Spears as my sex slave. How depressing. Now on with the story  
  
  
Summary for so far - Piccolo ends up at a theripist thanks to ChiChi and Bulma, and   
revealed his secret desire to do Sailor Mercury, among other things. His theripist, Howie D  
from the Backstreet Boys also revealed his secret desire to nail Sailor Pluto. After declairing  
Piccolo's case uncurable they head off to Hawaii dragonballs with them. Now on with the story.  
  
CH. 3 - Piccolo and Howie D arrive in Hawaii  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
Howie's private jet landed in Hawaii, with the Namek and Backstreet Boy/Theripist in it. The ramp came  
and the two got off with the Dragonballs. They had huge plans with those mystic orange balls. A limo picked  
the two up and drove them to a hotel.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE LIMO AND THE HOTEL  
  
"Damn these human women look extra hot here.........maybe not her, or her, or him, but she looks hot!" "That's  
just the beginning my Green skined alien friend. There is much more to do here, MUCH more." "You're right. I needed  
a vacation, to get away from it all. No Goku, no Vegeta, no ChiChi, and no Bulma. Just me, my threipist Howie,   
Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto. *relaxing a bit* How long do we stay Dr. D?" "About a week and 3 days." "Great."  
"We are coming closer to our hotel. Just so you know, we got 2 seprate rooms, both presidental suites." "Perfect."  
"Holy shit, that's a nice hotel." "That's it Mr. Piccolo." The two were awestruck wen the limo pulled in to the hotel.  
The driver opened the door, and they walked in. They regestered at the desk and were taken up to the presidental suites.  
Howie's room looked very comfortable. Almost like his home (Author's Note - Howie's house is real nice. See MTV Cribs it was on)  
Piccolo's looked nicer. King size bed, Big screen TV, extra large shower/hottub, ocean view, and about a years supply of spring water  
which made Piccolo grin. Piccolo had also brought the tape of ChiChi kicking Vegeta's ass, which he would watch later. Piccolo   
laid down on his bed, ad let the ocean overtake him. That is until he heard a loud banging. I wasn't Howie, but the other suite.  
Piccolo zanzokened into the other suite, bracing himself for what he would find. All the bracing could not not prepare him for what he  
saw next. He phased in the banging suite's bathroom and peeked out. What he saw was a man with three eyes and a woman with dark hair  
doin it doin it and doin it well. He identified them as Tenshinhan and Lunch getting a little freaky. He quickly zanzokened back into  
his room real quickly. Tenshinhan wondered why Piccolo was in his bathroom, but didn't care. Piccolo walked out of his room, and knocked  
on Howie's door. The answer came quickly. "What?!? Oh hey Piccolo." "Doc, let's use the dragonballs amd fast." "Fine, let's go." Piccolo  
and Howie D took the Dragonballs and brought them to the beach. They summoned the dragon there, with Piccolo doing the chanting. "ARISE  
SHENRON AND GRANT MY WISH!" The skies went black, and the dragon appeared. "YOU HAVE 2 WISHES WHAT ARE THEY?" "FIRST TELL US IF KRILLIN  
GAVE YOU A FAVOR?" "THE ONE YOU CALL KRILLIN DID GIVE ME A FAVOR NOW WHAT IS THE FIRST WISH?" Piccolo pulled out a cell phone and called  
Gohan. "Gohan, hi it's Piccolo......No, I'm on vacation......I just wanted to tell you Krillin did give the dragon a favor and you  
owe me 10 bucks........no I'm not babysitting Pan tomorrow, get Yamcha or Dende......Fine Bye" The phone disappeared and Piccolo turned to  
the dragon, "OUR FIRST WISH IS TO MAKE AMI MIZUNO/SAILOR MERCURY INTO A REAL PERSON AND MAKE HER MADLY IN LOVE AND VERY SEXUALLY   
ATTRACTED TO ME!" "IT SHALL BE DONE!" The dragon blinked, and Ami Mizuno stood there. "NEXT WISH PLEASE" Howie D spoke up next..."OUR  
SECOND WISH IS TO BRING TRISTA/SAILOR PLUTO TO LIFE AND MAKE HE MADLY IN LOVE AND VERY SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO ME, AND NOT TO ANYONE ELSE. SAME  
IN AMI'S CASE WITH PICCOLO." Understanding the dragon blinked and Sailor Pluto stood there. "I WISH YOU FAREWELL" The dragon disappeared, and the  
dragonballs scattered. Ami and Trista looked very confused. "Trista, why are we here instead of the Sailor Scout meeting?" "I don't know but who cares  
look at that guy *pointing at Howie*, he's mine." "So, look at him *pointing at Piccolo* I'm gonna get him." The doctor and former Kami had the biggest  
grins on their faces.  
  
The girls walked over to their respective men, and lunch dates were set up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PICCOLO'S DATE  
  
"Here, this the room, and that is the bed, and *this* is big Piccolo." "Damn! I heard black people are huge, but you are hung!"  
  
Guess what happens next.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOWIE'S DATE  
  
Howie took Trista to a nice french resteront, and was hitting on her bigtime. Trista was wicked horny, but waited a little bit more. "How about we walk   
through the park, before we get to fuckin'?" "Yes Howie, I would love that!" Howie picked up the bill, and he and Pluto went to the park.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARK  
  
Howie and Trista were walking through the park, telling each other what they wanted to do when they got to the hotel. They didn't notice who was in the tree....  
RABID NSYNC FANS!! "Hey, that's Howie D of the *shudder* Backstreet Boys, do you have the shotgun ready yet?" "Yes I do!" "Ok, let's kill us a Backstreet Boy!"  
The Rabid NSYNC fans aimed the gun at the Backstreet Boy/Theripist, but what they got was not a dead Backstreet Boy.......  
  
*BANG! BANG! BANG!* To the rabid NSYNC fan's surprise, Howie caught all three bullets, without looking. He just stuck his hands behind him and caught them all.   
"Damn! Rabid NSYNC Fans again? That's the 500th time this month! Trista can you hold on for a sec?" "Ok Baby." Howie turned to the fans, and stuck out his arms like  
he was on a cross. He was beginning to power up a.............Final Flash? Howie broght his hands in front of him, and a HUGE ball of energy started to flash, until  
the ball of energy was solid. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ball of energy flew at the Rabid NSYNC fans, and made then join four members in the 'Next Dimension' with  
four of five of their idols, NSYNC." The blast did decent damage, before the Backstreet Boy directed it towards space.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEDROOM  
  
"HARDER PICCOLO!!" Piccolo went very hard, but wondered who shot that Final Flash......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TEHSINHAN'S ROOM  
  
Tenshinhan also wondered who shot off that Final Flash, knowing Vegeta was probibly watching Barney...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Vegeta was watching Barney.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARK  
  
"Ok, Trista. Let's go do it all night long!" "Right!" the two ran two the hotel, and got to Howie's room.  
  
Take a wild guess at what happens next.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLANET jhsdiudsihfoisudfnho  
  
Chris Kirkpatrick was having the time of his life being Kami of Planet jhksjhkdahskdjkjho. He saw a Final Flash go by. "Figures  
Howie must have ran into Rabid NSYNC fans again. Which reminds me.......... God, thank you for not making me sing crappy songs like  
"Bye,Bye,Bye or Pop ever again, Amen." Chris begain humming "This I Promise You" which was the only decent song his 'group' ever did.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GOHAN'S HOUSE  
  
"Can't get Piccolo, Videl. But I got Mr. Popo to babysit." "Ok, we'll screw at that fancy hotel again." "YES!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
Piccolo was having 'fun' with Ami, and Howie was having 'fun' with Trista. But they didn't know the worst was yet to come..............  
  
  
Well, what will happen? Will Barney's live show come to Hawaii, and Vegeta have front row tickets? Will NSYNC come back? How Will Mr. Popo  
do as babysitter? We'll see in Ch.4 - Piccolo and Howie's vacation goes to hell  



	4. Piccolo and Howie D's Vacation goes to h...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimer - I still don't own them, and Britney Spears still  
isn't my sex slave, damn  
  
  
  
  
Where we left off, Piccolo was "getting to know" Sailor Mercury, and Howie D was "getting  
to know" Sailor Pluto a little better as well. Tenshinhan was "having fun" with Lunch, and  
Mr. Popo agreed to babysit Pan.  
  
CH. 4 - Piccolo and Howie D's vacation goes to hell  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL RESTERONT  
  
"Wow, well I'm tired." "Weak human doctor, I went longer with Ami, but I'm damn tired." Piccolo and Howie  
were sitting having some water. Both were in their regular clothes, but they were very sweaty. The girls   
were sleeping in their respective lover's rooms. "How do you like Hawaii so far Piccolo?" "I love Hawaii,   
so much to do here. Dr. Howie, can you turn on the radio?" "Fine." Howie reached over to the radio and turned  
it on. He fiddled with the tuner, until he found a good station. The radio was playing D12's Purple Hills. (the  
edited version, the uncut version is called Purple Pills) The song was suddenly interupted by an advertisment.  
"COMING TOMARROW TO THE HAWAII ARENA.........BARNEY LIVE!!!!!!" Piccolo and Howie suddenly looked a bit frightened.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Vegeta heard this announcement on TV, and knowing that Bulma was out for the weekend, Trunks was going out of town  
with Goten, the only person left was Bra and he couldn't tell her he was going to see Barney! So he called Kakorott's  
brat #1.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KAKOROTT'S BRAT #1'S HOUSE  
  
Gohan was waiting for Mr. Popo when the phone rang. "Hello, Son Gohan speaking," "Kakorott's Brat #1, can you watch Bra   
for a couple days?" "Vegeta, you do know I'm stronger than you, and I'm going out with Videl tonight. But I've got a babysitter  
coming. You can drop her off and Popo can watch Bra and Pan." "Thanks Kakorott's Brat #1!" "Vegeta, I can kick your ass! Stop   
calling me that!" Gohan hung up, fuming when a knock was at the door." "Gohan opened it, only to see his father there in a white  
lab coat. "Gohan, do you have some beakers availble? I need them for my new formula." "......Ok, they're downstairs. Help yourself."  
"Thanks Gohan, you didn't see nothing." "What did I see?" Goku walked downstairs and grabbed sevreal beakers. Vegeta arrived at the  
door with Bra in tow. "Here Kakorott's Brat #1, watch her with your life." "Fine, just leave Vegeta." Goku came up with about 15 beakers  
and walked by Vegeta. "Why does Kakorott have a lab coat on?" "Beats me?" "I'm leaving and going to Hawaii, bye." Vegeta flew off, leaving  
everyone confused. Popo came, not knowing what he was getting in to......  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HELL  
  
"Come on Joey, hump my ass harder!!!" JC was going faster in Joey's ass. Justin was getting ass fucked by Lance too. "EVERYONE STOP FOR A   
SECOND!" Everyone stopped and looked at Joey. "I got an idea, let's go back to Earth, kill that green guy and get married!" They all agreed with  
Joey, and went to Hawaii.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
"Hey Piccolo, wanna kill Barney?" "Yes." Piccolo and Howie went back to their rooms thinking of every posible way they could kill that purple dinosaur.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT DAY - HAWAII ARENA  
  
The Barney Live show was sold out. Vegeta had front row center, and was waiting impatently in line with about 15000 children. As soon they began to let   
people in, Vegeta basicly blasted his way into the arena. Piccolo, and Howie D were in the rafters waiting for the show to begin to blast that purple  
pisce of shit. Unexpectedly....  
  
"Now when he gets on stage.......Hey Tenshinhan, what are you doing here?" "Same thing you guys are." :Ok......Hey look who's front row center." The two  
humans looked down and saw the almighty Prince of the Saiyjins chanting "We Want Barney!" Piccolo and Tenshinhan laughted their asses off. Howie laughed a  
bit.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII ARENA - HALF HOUR LATER  
  
The crowd went nuts when Barney came out, and The three in the rafters were powering up to fire their attacks. "Ok Kids! Let's sing the Numbers Song!....."  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
"KIAKHO!!!"  
  
As soon as all three blasts connected, Barney was no more. The Three left, with the last image of Vegeta running on stage, kneeling on the spot Barney was last  
standing, screaming "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE THE HAWAII ARENA  
  
The three left the arena, with huge grins on their faces. Then they encountered........................................................  
  
SEVERAL RABID NSYNC FANS AND 4 OF THE 5 NSYNC MEMBERS BACK FROM HELL!!!!!!!  
  
"Will they ever stay dead? Their career died after they released Celebrity, why oppose us now?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SON GOHAN'S HOUSE  
  
Mr. Popo was NOT having fun. The girls were enlightning him on the groups BBMak, O-Town, and 5ive. "Girls, can you please stop? Mr. Popo doesn't like this." "Ok  
Well, this is Dan from O-Town, he is sooooo hotttttt!" "Right Bra......  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE THE HAWAII ARENA  
  
The Rabid NSYNC fans were scattered and out cold. Piccolo powered up his Special Beam Cannon again. NSYNC were getting scared now. "STAY IN HELL YOU NSYNC BITCHES!!!  
BYE BYE BYE......FOR THE LAST TIME!!! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!!!!!" The Beam was shot four times, killing each of them on impact." "Hey Piccolo, let's go back to the   
hotel and nail our women again." "Good idea Doc. Howie D." The three left for the hotel while....................................  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! BARNEY CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Lambchop is on! It's the song that never ends......"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SON GOKU'S HOUSE  
  
"Yes! This is the formula that proves my theory right! Take that Newton!" "Damn Son Goku, why are you so smart?" "I donno Newton, I just am."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen now? Will Howie and Piccolo have some more fun with Ami and Trista? And what of Mr. Popo? What about Vegeta? And is Barney really dead?  
All this and more in Ch. 5 - Piccolo and Howie go into town 


	5. Piccolo and Howie D go out on the town

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I DON'T OWN IT  
  
Where we last left off, Piccolo, Howie, and Tenshinhan killed Barney the Dinosaur,  
which left Vegeta devestated until Lambchop came on, Pan and Bra slowly driving Mr.Popo  
insane, and Son Goku and Issac Newton having an intelectual conversation, now   
ON WITH CH.5!  
  
Ch.5 - Piccolo and Howie go into town  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL RESTURANT  
  
"So Piccolo, go all night again?" "Yeah, you?" "Of course. Want another water?" Piccolo and Howie D  
were all sweaty again and were having more water. "What do ya wanna do tonight Piccolo?" "Let's go  
into town, and do shit." "That's a good idea, let's take the girls too." "Ok, sounds good to me."  
"I wonder how my group is doing......."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLORIDA  
  
"Hey Kevin, where's Howie?" "I donno Brian, does anyone know?" "No." "Not a clue." "Hmmm...Oh well,  
let's piss on NSYNC's graves!" "Great idea Brian!" AJ exclaimed. "I get to piss on Justin's!" "Fine Nick,  
but I get JC's!" The Backstreet Boys went over to the graves of NSYNC and did a #1, and #2 on them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
"I wonder how the other Z Warriors are........."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was watching Barney, Trunks and Goten were doing Dende-knows-what, Goku and Copernicous were having  
tea, and talking about theriums, Tenshinhan was boning Lunch, Yamcha was slowly become one of the richest  
people in the world by playing baseball, and building up his corperation "MICROSOFT" (Yamcha killed Bill Gates),  
Chaozu as banging Puar, Roshi was, as always, reading porn. Gohan and Videl were "working" with each other.  
  
As for Mr. Popo...........  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SON GOHAN'S HOUSE  
  
"See Mr. Popo, this is Abs from the group 5ive. He is a total HOTTIE!!" "Right Bra, Abs is the HOTTEST!!!"  
Mr. Popo came up with a Piccolo-like idea........  
"Girls, Mr.Popo has to check in with...um...Dende! If you're good, I'll take you girls out for ice cream......"  
"OK MR.POPO! WE'LL BE EXTRA EXTRA GOOD!!" Mr. Popo ran out the door, hopped on his flying carpet and headed towards  
the arena where 5ive was playing......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ARENA WHERE 5IVE WAS PLAYING  
  
"Hey, My Abs look kinda bad today." "No they don't, they look so sexy!" "Thanks Abs, can you lick them?" "Of course!"  
Abs walked over and licked his groupmate's abs on stage, and makeing the other three very aroused.....  
but in the rafters was an assasion about to take 5ive out, until the one called Popo arrived.  
"Time for Mr.Popo to kill these pop wannabees.....who are you?" The assasion answered..."My name is Robbie Williams you  
bloody wanker! Who are you?" "I am Mr.Popo, and I'm gonna kill them!" "No, we'll do it together!" "Ok Robbie Williams."  
Mr. Popo and Robbie Williams flew down and blasted 5ive straight to hell.  
Mr.Popo went back to Son Gohan's house and took the teens out for ice cream, and Robbie Williams made a #1 record.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
Howie D and Piccolo took Trista and Ami out on the town. They went to a Movie, "Cats and Dogs" everyone thought was funny,  
then to a club. They got kicked out when Howie D and Ami kicked the owner's ass when he tried to stop Piccolo from Dj-ing.  
After they went to a comedy club where comedian/magician The Amazing Jonathan was performing. After, they walked by the   
Hawaii Arena, only to hear the sounds of Christina Augulera. Howie had an idea." "Hey Piccolo, wanna send this Britney Spears  
rip-off to the next dimension?" "Yes, Oh God Yes!" The four walked into the arena and blew Christina Augulera up, making her  
join NSYNC (minus Chris) and 5ive. They went back to the hotel and hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing.  
  
But what of Barney?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE  
  
Vegeta was watching an ALL NEW EPISODE of Barney, because Vegeta wished him back with the dragonballs.  
Vegeta began singing when Son Goku and Coperiocus walked through the living room to get to Bulma's lab......  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to......KAKOROTT?!?!?!"  
Goku and Coperiocus were laughing their asses off. And now Goku had blackmail, to get Vegeta with.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII  
  
Piccolo was doing Ami, Howie D was doing Trista, Tenshinhan was doing Lunch and what they didn't know, more shit was still to come....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL GOKU BLACKMAIL VEGETA? WILL THE BACKSTREET BOYS FIND OUT WHERE HOWIE IS? WILL PICCOLO GET IN ON THE BLACKMAIL  
PLAN? WHAT WILL SON BY 4 HAVE TO DO WITH THIS? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER IN CH6. - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D MEET SON BY FOUR!!!  



	6. Piccolo and Howie D meet Son By Four

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I wish I did  
  
  
Summary - Well Vegeta was watching Barney after he wished him back, Goku caught Vegeta  
and blackmail is soon to follow, Mr.Popo and Robbie Williams blew up the boy band 5ive,  
Piccolo and Howie D took the girls out on the town, destroyed Christina Augulera, and   
had...well...sex. So that's about right, next is chapter 6  
  
CH.6 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D MEET SON BY FOUR  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL RESTURONT  
  
Piccolo and Howie were at the table drinking water. "Hey Piccolo, I have an idea." "Shoot Doc."  
"Let's NOT have sex with our women tonight." Piccolo thought about this..........  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PICCOLO'S MIND  
  
"Piccolo you should agree with Howie's idea. Have sex the night after tonight." "Shut up Nail, Piccolo  
I was Kami and I know what's best! Disagree with the Doctor, and nail her tonight." "I think I'll agree  
with Nail on this one." "YOU INGREATFUL BASTARD I'LL.." "Kami you can't do shit." "Damn it."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RESTERONT  
  
"Ok Howie, no sex tonight, but what do you want to do?" "Let's see this new band tonight, they're called  
Son By Four. I heard they were great, and do a great stage show." "Fine, but how do we get in?" "You forget  
I am a Backstreet Boy! I can get in anywhere!" "Fine." Howie called the ticket place, and got an unusual   
responce.....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT HOWIE D! THAT'S HAPPENED 500 TIMES TODAY? WELL FUCK YOU TOO!!!" Howie calmed down, and  
turned to the Namek. "Well, you wanna try?" Piccolo grabbed the cell and pushed redial. He got an unusual responce   
as well...........  
  
"Backstage passes too? Totally free? Sweet!" Piccolo hung up. "Ok we're going." Howie let the shock go and smiled.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE  
  
"Damn Kakorott, what do I have to do to keep this quiet?" "Admit that I'm stronger to the WORLD on YOUR favorote show..  
BARNEY AND FRIENDS!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....At least I'll meet Barney."  
"You're mentally challenged." "In LAYMAN'S TURMS KAKOROTT! No one is as smart as you." 'I never thought I would say  
that to him!' "You are an idiot Vegeta." "Damn you Kakorott"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MICROSOFT  
  
"I am so glad I am now the.......RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! Thanks Doctor Howie D!!" Yamcha yelled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII ARENA  
  
Piccolo, Howie, Ami, and Trista went to see the group Son By Four. As said, they had an amazing stage show and they had a  
good time. They went backstage and met the band. The members were down to Earth, Angel and Gorgie stayed around and got into  
a conversation with the four. It was a good time. After the four went back to the hotel, and had a late dinner. They had a nice  
conversation which kept the four up all night, but in Piccolo's mind...............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PICCOLO'S MIND  
  
"No sex in the champange room, said no sex in the champange room, no sex in the chaaaaaaamppppannnnggggeeeee room dog."   
"Kami SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" "Fine Nail, you party pooper."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BARNEY'S SET  
  
Now, children I have a special guest who wants to say something on the air, meet our friend VEGETA!!!" Vegeta comes out on the set  
dejected. "Hi Barney, I love you but there's something I have to say, Son Goku is the stongest warrior in the universe.....and can   
I sing the song with you?" "Of corse Mr. Vegeta, how does it feel to tell the truth?" "Well, kinda wet." "I know, let's sing! I Love  
You, You Love Me......."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SON GOKU HOME  
  
Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son ChiChi, Son Videl, Son Pan, Ox King, Mr.Satan, and Trunks were laughing their asses off  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL RESTURONT  
  
"So Piccolo what are we gonna do today?" They were not sweaty for once.  
  
  
WHAT WILL THE TWO DO? SOMETHING I GUESS, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE. Ch.7 - Piccolo and Howie do?  
  
  



	7. Piccolo and Howie D have another session...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Just Bought DBZ/GT this morning, so it IS MINE!!!!  
Not really, but I can still dream.......  
  
  
Summarry - well, no sex last chapter, no boybands died last chapter, and  
I'd like to thank for this idea, and I thought of  
another idea, so here is the (not so) long awaited (not really)  
ch.7  
  
  
CH.7 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D HAVE ANOTHER SESSION AND END UP IN A JACKIE CHAN MOVIE  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII - HOTEL  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" "Piccolo, what's wrong?" "Doc, can  
we have another session." "Uh......sure, why not?" "Thanks."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAII - HOWIE'S HAWAII OFFICE  
  
"You never said anything about a Hawaiian office." "You never asked, well what's bothering you now?"  
"Well, remember when I said about how I fused with Nail, the 2nd stongest Namek warrior before we fused,  
and Kami? Well, they're making my head really fucked up!" "You were fucked up in the first place. That's  
why you were sent to me." "Oh. Well, they're fucking me up even more. Can you help?" "Well, let's see, just  
relax. I'm going to do the Backstreet Boy temparary mind combine." "What?!?!?!?" "It's a secret just the  
Backstreet Boys and Eminem know. It's ment to help, so all I'm gonna do is stick my hand on your head, and.."  
Howie stuck his hand on Piccolo's head and a light formed around both of them (a green light to be exact)....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PICCOLO'S MIND  
  
Howie looked around Piccolo's mind, very closly. "Wow! Piccolo's mind is really fucked up! Oh well, I gotta help."  
All the sudden Kami ran by in nothing but bra and panties? Nail ran closly behind in tight leather pants, Piccolo's  
style shoes, and no shirt. Howie stood puzzled, and wanting to fall down laughing. But instead he chose to help.  
"SLOW DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Kami and Nail stopped and turned towards the Backstreet Boy. "That's better, now I'm  
Howie D, Piccolo's doctor and I'm a Backstreet Boy. Piccolo has asked me to find out what the fuck is wrong with you two."  
"Nothing really." "Kami's right, there's nothing wrong." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING'S WRONG? YOU ARE DRESSED LIKE AN ALMOST  
NAKED WOMAN! AND YOU ARE DRESSED LIKE A MEMBER OF *NSYNC!" Kami and Nail sweatdropped. "Ok, so we got a little too high last  
night." "And a little too drunk as well." "DAMN STRAIGHT!!!" "Piccolo, calm down. I've got this." ".....fine." "Now,...."  
  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
".....Do you get it?" "Ok, we'll stop messing with Piccolo's mind, and getting so high. But We *Won't* give up our beer."  
"Don't do that, just cut down the amount, and how many times you drink." "Ok, thanks Doctor Howie D.""No problem." Howie glowed  
green again and was gone. "Are we gonna listen to his ideas Nail?" "........Maybe some, but NOT ALL OF THEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
They both laughed until they ran outta breath.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOWIE'S HAWAIIAN OFFICE  
  
Howie appeared in the spot he disappeared from, and looked victorious." "What did you do?" "I told them if they didn't listen, I would  
come back and make them watch Barney, and listen to NSYNC." "Ok. Hey! Let's go meet Jackie Chan! He's doing a movie in town this week!"  
"Ok, Let's go."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JACKIE CHAN'S SET  
  
"I need co-stars damnit! Not just this damn BBMak band!" At that moment, Jackie Chan spots Piccolo and Howie D walking by, and is overjoyed  
at seeing the two. "HOWIE! PICCOLO! OVER HERE!" Piccolo and Howie redirected themselves and ran over to where Jackie Chan was.  
"Jackie! How are you?" "I'm good Howie. How are you my green friend?" "...fine Jackie." "That's nice, I need a favor from you two. Can you help  
out?" "What is it?" "Can you help he with this movie I'm doing?" "Sure, Piccolo?" "I'm game." "Here's your parts......"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL LATER  
  
"That was cool!" "Speak for yourself! You didn't have to play the "karate clown"!!!" "Stop bitching! I had to play "The kung-fu gangsta"! At least  
we were good guys, and got to kick ass!" "Good point, now let's get some ass." "I hear that!"  
  
  
Piccolo and Howie got some ass from their women.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Vegeta was watching Barney, and Bulma was laughing her ass off  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
Jackie Chan's movie "Jackie Chan and The Karate Clown and The Kung-Fu Gangasta battle Evil Boy Bands!!!!!!!! Starring Jackie Chan as Jackie Chan,  
Howie D of the Backstreet Boys as The Kung-fu gangsta, and Piccolo the Super Namek as the Katate Clown" premered and became the #1 selling movie of  
all time, and was at #1 at the box office for a record 1000 weeks.   
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WE'LL SEE IN CH.8 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D DO? I THINK OF A TITLE LATER  
  
  



	8. Piccolo and Howie D go Karaoke!

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, if I did, I'd be the richest mutha  
in the world! Ah well, to the story..  
  
  
Summary - Last time, Howie met Kami and Nail, and told them to calm down  
a bit or else....., and they ended up in a Jackie Chan movie.  
No boy bands died last chapter, and Piccolo and Howie got some ass.  
Well here's the next chapter......  
  
  
CH.8 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D GO KARAOKE!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAWAIIAN HOTEL RESTERONT  
  
Piccolo and Howie were sitting at the same table they usually sat at, all sweaty, and had were  
drinking water. "So Piccolo........what do you want to do tonight?" "I kinda feel like getting  
drunk." Howie picked up a flyer that was on the table. "Hey let's do this tonight!!! We can bring  
the girls with us!!" "Let's see.....free beer......karaoke contest.....2GETHER WILL BE THERE?!?, um  
I mean ok, let's do this tonight." ".......k. You sure you don't want another session today? I mean  
it kinda looks like you need it." "NO I DON'T NEED ANOTHER FUCKING SESSION TODAY!!!....maybe tomarrow."  
"Fine let's get ready." "Agreed." Piccolo and Howie went to their rooms, and told the girls what they were  
doing.......  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PICCOLO'S ROOM  
  
"Ami,...um...I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Howie tonight, and....um....karaoke."  
"I Love karaoke! Of course I'll come with you my big green man-engine." Piccolo blushed. "..Let's get ready."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOWIE'S ROOM  
  
"Trista, would you like to come with Piccolo and Myself to go karaoke tonight?" "....um...No." "Free Beer...."  
"Free Beer? I changed my mind, I'll go!" Howie smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KARAOKE BAR  
  
The group (Piccolo, Howie, Ami, Trista) walked in the bar, and quickly signed up for karaoke, and what songs they  
would be singing. No one looked at what songs the other was doing. All the sudden the hosts were announced...  
  
"TONIGHT'S HOSTS FOR OUR KARAOKE IS THE RECORDING GROUP 2GETHER!!! The five members (including QT, may he Rest In Peace)  
appeared on the stage. "Hi We're 2gether. I'm Jerry," "Hi all you ladies.....and *men*, I'm QT," "Hi, I'm Doug,"  
"Yo, wassup all you muthafuckas? I'm da masta pimp Micky Parke," "....I'm Chad." "Now for karaoke, first up singing   
"The Way I Am" is Ami Mizuno." Ami walked up to the stage, cleared her throat, and the music began....  
  
"I sit back with this pack of zigzags and these bags of this weed  
and gives me the shit needed to be the most meanest MC on this Earth..."  
  
"I didn't know Ami had it in her. And she is doing a nice job of flipping off the crowd."  
"Nice point Piccolo." Howie had is mouth wide open.  
  
"And I am what ever you say I am, If I wasn't why would I say  
I am, In the paper, news, everyday I am, I donno I'ts just the way  
I am." The music ended. "Thanks, and FUCK YOU SERENA YOU STUPID BITCH!" Ami smiled, and skipped off the stage, and sat next  
to Trista"  
  
"Yo, That's my type of ho, yo!" "Anyways, next is Jackie Chan singing Break Stuff." Jackie Chan flipped onto the stage, and the  
music began.  
  
"Just on of them days, where you don't wanna get up....."  
  
"Well Jackie's drunk." "Nice obervation Oh Green One."  
  
"....Give me something to break! How 'bout your fucking face!"  
  
Piccolo and Howie were fighting to hold back tears from laughter.  
  
"Thank you very much. Go see 'Jackie Chan and The Karate Clown and The Kung-fu Gangsta fight   
Evil Boy Bands!!!'Bye." Jackie flipped off the stage, and back into his seat at the bar.  
  
"I think Jackie Chan kicks ass, right Jerry?" "Right Doug. Now is The Pope singing Unleash The Dragon."  
The Popemobile drove the Pope on stage, and helped the Pope out. The music started....  
  
"Here I come, playas hold me back, I'm tired of holding back  
I 'bout to let the dragon attack......"  
The Pope started jumping onstage, and doing cartwheels too. Howie was on the floor laughing,   
where he was joined by Piccolo.  
  
"Ya'll playas gonna make me Unleash The Dragon....."  
Everyone was crying with laughter  
  
".....shortes can you hear me say yeah!" The song ended and the Pope then "Unleashed his dragon", leaving everyone in shock.  
The Pope pulled up his pants, hopped back onto the Popemobile and left.  
  
".....Doug, that scared me." "Never think about it again Chad." "Next act singing I'm A Little Teapot is Limp Bizkit?!?"  
Limp Bizkit moshed their way on stage, and lined up in a straight line and began singing,  
  
"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here  
is my handle, here is my spout......"  
  
Everyone was laughing their asses off, especially at the teapot dance.   
  
"Tip me over *Members of Limp Bizkit slap their asses* and pour me out"  
  
Limp Bizkit ran off stage, and moshed the bartender.  
  
"........That was strange. Now, singing Kyle's Mom Is A Big Fat Bitch is Trista!"  
Trista skipped on stage, and the music began.  
  
"Weeeeeelllllllllllllllll, Kyle's mom a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the  
biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's a mean old bitch, and she has stupid  
hair, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls......"  
  
Everyone was clapping to the beat, and Piccolo and Howie were amazed and paralyzed with laughter. "I didn't  
know she could sing in all those different lanugages?" "She's MY woman you know."   
  
".......Kyle's Mom is a big, fat, fuckinnnnnnnnnnnn Bitch, big, fat fucking bitch Kyle's mommmm, cha!" She got  
a standing olvation.  
  
"Next, singing Shape of My Heart is Piccolo!!"   
Piccolo walked on stage, and began.  
  
"Baby, please try to forgive me, stay here, don't put  
out the glow, hold me now don't bother, if every second  
it makes me weaker, you can save me from the man I've become...."  
  
Howie was dying with laughter, "Wow! Being drunk actually makes him sound like Brian and Nick!!"  
  
"Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying  
to be someone, I played my part, and kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart......."  
  
Ami was in tears with laughter, and love for her "Green love machine", Trista was just plain laughing.  
  
  
".....The shape of my heart" Piccolo got a standing olvation.  
  
"Now, singing All Or Nothing, is Howie D!!"  
  
"I know when he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes  
I felt with time you'd realize, It's over, over......"  
  
Everyone was crying with joy and happiness od how nice the song is.  
  
".....Is it all or nothing at all, there's nowhere  
left to fall, when you reach the bottom it's now or never,  
is it all or are we just friends, so this is how it ends  
with a simple telephone call, you leave me here with nothing  
at all........nothing at all" Again, a forth standing olvation (Ami got one too).  
  
"Next, singing I love you (Barney's theme)?!?!? is Vegeta?!?!"  
  
Vegeta flew on stage, and began singing.  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family  
with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, don't  
you say you love, me too!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was laughing their asses off, and Vegeta flew to the bar. 2gether got on stage.  
"That sucked. Well that's it for tonight. We're outta here. We got a #1 album to promote."  
The group left and went back to the hotel, and went to sleep. Everyone was too drunk to do anything.  
  
As for Vegeta..........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
  
Vegeta got home and watched Barney. Trunks secretly was watching the Playboy Channel with Goten.  
After, Vegeta popped in the Barney Movie. Bulma wondered where her husband was.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? I DON'T KNOW. SOMETHING WILL COME TO ME. ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME! NEXT IN CH.9 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D DO?  



	9. Piccolo and Howie D help The Scooby Doo ...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation   
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Still Don't own them, still no Britney  
Spears as sex slave, still not the richest  
muthafucka in the world, *sigh* on with the  
story  
  
  
Summary - Last chapter, the group went karaoke, hosted by 2GETHER!!!  
Anything before that I don't remember so you'll have to read it.  
Here's the next chapter.....  
  
  
CH.9 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D HELP THE SCOOBY DOO GANG IN A MYSTERY   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
HAWAII - HAUNTED MANSION  
  
"Doc, how in hell did we end up here?" "Well Piccolo, we must of wandered off after we got hammered  
last night, and now that we came to our senses with some huge-ass hangovers here we are." "Figures.  
What should we do?" All the sudden, Piccolo and Howie heard footsteps, and looked behind them. "Who the  
fuck are you, and what the fuck do you fucking want?!?!" "Nice language Piccolo." They saw 4 people and a  
dog." "Hi, I'm Freddie!" "I'm Daphnie!" "Hi, I'm Velma." "I'm Shaggy." "I'm Scooby." "The dog can talk."  
"I know green man, It's like groovy." "No dog can fucking talk! IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!!!!!" "Hey! Do  
you two want to help us solve this mystery? A Ghost Doctor with weird hair is haunting the mansion, can you  
guys help?" *To Howie* "Is it just me, or does this guy look on the overhyper side, and he looks a little  
skittleish if you know what I mean." Howie nodded in agreement. "So Howie, do you wanna help?" "I donno, maybe  
it will help getting over these hangovers." "Ok, we'll help, *in a real low voice* andkillyouafter." "All right  
gang! Let's go in!" Freddie and the gang walked into the house (With Piccolo and Howie).  
  
  
MANSION LIVING ROOM  
  
The group walked around looking for clues (If you've an episode of Scooby Doo, you'll know what I mean)  
Daphine spoke up. "Let's split up!" "Ok Daphnie! You, Velma, and Howie come with me! Scooby, Shag, and Mr.Piccolo  
will go that way!" "Ok!" "Sure!" "Vall right!" "Groovy!" "Fine." "HELL NO!!! YOU ARE *NOT* PAIRING ME UP WITH THE  
STONED HIPPIE AND THE DOG!!" "All right gang, let's go!"  
  
The groups went their seprate ways.  
  
FREDDIE'S GROUP  
  
The group found some clues to what was stolen. "It looks like gang that a golden Barney the Dinosaur doll was stolen  
along with a vibrator made of silver! (see how the weird hair plays in) Hmmmm, Let's look for more clues!" "This sucks."  
The group walked some more.  
  
SHAGGY'S GROUP  
  
"How the fuck did I end up with the stoner and the talking dog?" "Hey, I got some major munchies, so lets get to the kitchen,  
and get some major cheese dogs!" "Vall Vright!" They walked into the mansion's pool room, and found a floating doctor who looked  
like a ghost, and had weird hair. He had a mask on, but the hair was visible. It was standing straight up. "Get out!!!!" "Zoinks!!"  
Scooby jumped in Shaggy'a arms. All the sudden a chase satarted. Shaggy and Scooby did their little start up leg thingie and began  
running. The ghost followed, and dead last, not giving a fuck was Piccolo walking slowly behind everyone else.   
  
Scooby and Shaggy all the sudden dressed up like Chinese resteront waiters, and made a table appear out of nowhere. The ghost doctor  
stopped. *In a phony chinese accent* Welcome sir to the Mansion Chinese resteront. Please sit down, while we get you the house special."  
The doctor sat down. Scooby rushed out and threw a plate of sweet and sour chicken in his face, and Shaggy threw tea in his face, and they   
ran like bitches. Veget-I mean the Ghost doctor (typo, please ignore the Veget, thank you - Slim Gohan) flew after them. Piccolo continued  
to walk very slowly behind them. Sooner than Later, Shaggy and Scooby lost the Ghost and ran into the other group. Piccolo walked past the  
ghost who gave up on the chase, while following Shaggy and Scooby. "Hi Vegeta", "Hi Piccolo". Piccolo joined the group a little after.  
  
"Ok gang, we have some clues!" "I know who it is." "The clues are a piece of hair, some white power, and a mask!" "I know who it is you dumb   
fruit!" "Were you saying something Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo and Howie anime-sweatdropped, ".....No" "Now we need a trap!" *To Howie* "You know the  
ghost can kill all these weaklings with one blast" "I know" After saying some stupid plan that involved the Easter Bunny, A flower, a piece of dog  
Doo-doo, a Barry Bonds baseball card, and Michael Jordan, everyone thought it was time for a new plan. So they set a trap, and right on cue, the ghost  
walked in. He stepped in the dog-doo, got pelted with Eater eggs, and Scooby accedently slipped on the ice, and colided with the ghost, making it fall  
into the net. "Yay we did it!"  
  
MANSION LIVING ROOM  
  
A cop showed up out of nowhere, and low and behold it was Son Gohan! Velma exlapined the clues, and Daphine hit on Gohan. Freddie began talking. "Now it's  
time to unmask the ghost. I think it's O Town!" "That's not right you idiot, it's a dinosaur!" "No your both wrong it's my dealer!" Everyone looked at Shaggy.  
"......Anyways, even though Daphine came the Closest with the Dinosaur it's actually....." They took off the mask to reveal...."VEGETA!" "Why did you do it  
Vegeta?" "well girl with the glasses, I wanted to get the golden Barney for myself, and Kakorott wanted the vibrator to consumate his marrage again with ChiChi,  
so insted of scaring everyone, I dressed up like a dead OJ Simpson, and ended up looking like a doctor, and I blasted them all to Hell. And I would of gotten away woth it if it wasn't for you meddling kids. And the dog too."   
Piccolo came up with and idea. "Hey Howie, Gohan, Vegeta, wanna blast them all to hell?" They all agreed. Vegeta broke out of the ropes he was tied up in, and the four blasted the gang to  
Hell. After........"Let's go guys." "Ok Piccolo." "Fine Namek." "Sure." The four walked out. Vegeta ran back and grabbed the Barney doll. "Almost forgot this."  
Vegeta ran to catch back up with the others.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GOKU'S HOUSE  
  
"Now, where's Vegeta with that vibrater?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HELL  
  
"Scooby-Dobby-Doooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 9, IDEA'S ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN CHAPTER 10, PICCOLO AND HOWIE D? 


	10. Piccolo and Howie D explore the world of...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - God, these are so damn annoying to put in,  
so here's the deal, I don't own it, period.  
But if I did...........  
  
  
Summary - Well last time on Piccolo's Little Stress Free  
Vacation, Piccolo and Howie D ended up at a haunted mansion  
and solved a mystery with the Scooby-Doo gang. The ghost was revealed   
as everyone's favorite egotistal Saiyjin Prince - Vegeta!!! And after  
Piccolo, Howie, Gohan, and Vegeta blew The Scooby-Doo gang to HELL.  
So that's it, now I'm gonna plug my Lemon fic, Love From A Dream in the  
Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon Crossovers section, it's Gohan and Ami(Sailor Mercury)  
doing, well, what people do in a lemon. That gave me an idea for this installment  
of Piccolo's Vacation, I hope you like it, and if you don't tell me what you  
want see happen to Piccolo and Howie D (of the Backstreet Boys, Piccolo's theripist)  
and I'll see what I can do. No offence to fans of these couples, just pointing out the   
popular couples, that's all. My question is why isn't Tenshinhan in any DBZ/SM crossovers?  
well, read on, later.  
  
CH.10 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D EXPLORE DRAGONBALL/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVERS  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOTEL RESTERONT - HAWAII  
  
Piccolo and Howie were sitting sweaty as always, at their table. Just getting done with some  
bumpin' and grindin', drinking their water that they ordered, as they always do. But this time,  
Howie had his laptop, and appeared to be reading the screen. Piccolo wondered what the hell he was   
doing and decided to ask. "Howie, what the fuck are you doing? Are you looking at more porn sites? I   
mean come on, that's for teenagers, haker nerds, and Boy Bands." "No, you fool. But you might wanna know   
anyways. I'm reading a Vegeta/Usagi story." "Why would Vegeta be banging that girl from Sailor Moon? When  
he has a wife and two kids?" "It's an Alternite Universe." "Makes No sense." "That's why were gonna take a   
trip there." "Where?" "The world of DBZ/Sailor Moon crossovers!" "I'll go only if I can take Tenshinhan with me."  
"Ok, and we already have a tour guide waiting, so hurry up." "Ok Doc."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLACE WHERE THEY MEET THEIR TOUR GUIDE  
  
"Why am I here again?" "Because Piccolo wouldn't go without you." "Ok, where are we going?" Before Howie or Piccolo  
could answer, their tour guide answered. "You will explore the world of the Dragonball/Sailor Moon crossover, or just  
the major cliches." "Oh, ok." "Now, I'm your guide." The guide was revealed to be..............Nelly, the Country Grammar  
rapper, and current St.Lunitac and Solo Artist. "Nelly, why are you here?" "Because the author saw that damn Jagged Edge   
video, and couldn't think of anyone better." The three gave a big "Ohhhhh, Ok." "Well, now let's go. Everyone step onto the huge  
blue placemat, and don't leave it anytime during the trip." "Ok." Piccolo, Howie, and Tenshinhan joined Nelly on the big blue placemat  
and the mat with the four disappeared."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESTINATION ONE - VEGETA/USAGI FIC  
  
The mat appeared in a place that couldn't be seen by people in the fic. "Where are we?" "Well Tenshinhan, we're in a Vegeta/Usagi fic."  
"Vegeta?" "Just watch.  
  
Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Howie viewed Vegeta cheating on Bulma with Usagi, and killing a monster with the Sailor Scouts, and ending up   
together at the end. "Why am I so weak?" "Why am I not in it?" Everyone looked at Tenshinhan and shrugged. Next they viewed a story where  
Usagi and Vegeta were stepbrother and stepsister. She disappears, and later returns, with a glorious celebration. Then she and the Scouts  
with the help of the Z Warriors (minus Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha) destroy a monster, and save the world. "Where was I?" Next they viewed  
a Usagi as a princess and Vegeta as a prince being betrothed, hating it, then fall in love at the end. "I'm not in any of these!" Everyone  
looked at Tenshinhan and shrugged again. "Well, let's go to the next section"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESTINATION TWO - GOHAN/CHIBI-USA FIC  
  
"Ok, Nelly. Where are we now?" "A Gohan/Chibi-Usa fic." Piccolo flared up with hatred. "Gohan....and the stupid pink, annoying, 7 year old!!!"  
"Well, sad to say, yes. Now just view."   
  
  
Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Howie viewed Gohan meeting Chibi-Usa at a varity of places, falling in love, meeting up with a monster, and with the   
scouts and Z fighters, kill the monster, and end up together in the end. "Why wasn't I in this one?", next they viewed one where Gohan goes into the  
Sailor Moon dimension and falls in love with Chibi-Usa, and end up happily ever after. But of corse, with some help from the Z Warriors, the Scouts beat  
a new monster. "WHERE AM I???" "Let's go the next section."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESTINATION THREE - TRUNKS/GOTEN WITH THE REST OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
"Undela, Undela Mommy E.I. E.I., uhohhhh whats Poppin tonight?" "Nelly, were here." "Oh, sorry Howie. Well we're in the Trunks, Goten, and the Sailor Scouts  
section." "You mean....." "Just watch."  
  
Tenshinhan, Howie, and Piccolo watched Goten and Trunks get together with the Sailor Scouts in a varity of ways. Most included were fights with villians, and   
the two factions teaming up to beat them. "I'M NOT IN ANY OF THESE!?!?!?!?!?!" Nelly, Howie, and Piccolo turned to Tenshinhan and shrugged again. Then they viewed  
the various lemons in this section, Minako and Goten having sex, Usagi and Trunks doing the horizontal polka, Goten nailing Lita, Trunks and Rei getting it on, and  
Goten, and Trunks doing Chibi-Usa. All of the pairings were reversed. The only Sailor Scout not involved in the lemons was Ami. And Tenshinhan wasn't mentioned,  
but everyone else was. "This is pissing me off. Not even a fucking cameo." Well, we're almost done Tenshinhan, so hold up."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESTINATION FOUR - 17/USAGI FIC  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me," "Nelly we're here." "Oh, well here's your Typical Android 17/Usagi fic." "17?!?! He get's mentioned  
and I don't?????"  
  
Howie, Tenshinhan, and Piccolo watched 17 and usagi meeting in different ways, for example their child comes when Usagi is in the DBZ universe, and they fall in love.  
Moster comes and Sailor Moon helps Z Warriors beat villan. "I hate these stories." "Well at least you're in them." and then a fic where Usagi is an android, and they get  
together. "16 is mentioned?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? I hate this." "Well, we have one more Tenshinhan, then it's over."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESTINATION FIVE - GOKU/SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
  
"Now, we're in the Goku and Sailor Scouts section. "This sucks, Piccolo, I'm gonna kill you." "Well, watch."  
  
Piccolo, Howie, and Tenshinhan viewed Goku coming back, and falling for Usagi in one, Hotaru in another, Rei in yet another one. In all of them  
it is after GT. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks are still alive in all of them for some unknown reason. "Can we go now?" "Yes." "Finally!" "Great!"  
"We're not going to touch the Piccolo/Ami, Gohan/Ami, and Yamcha/Minako sections."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLACE WHERE THEY MET NELLY  
  
"Thanks for the trip Nelly." "Welcome, now I gotta go make another album." Nelly disappeared, and the three went home.  
Howie and Piccolo did what they usually did at the end of a chapter, and "had fun" with Ami and Trista, and Tenshinhan wrote a  
DBZ/Saior Moon crossover with himself as the main character, and kicking everyone's ass.  
  
As for Vegeta........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were were working on another kid. Trunks and Goten were watching Barney.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 10, IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, TELL ME, NEXT IN CH.11 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D? 


	11. Piccolo and Howie D go to an amusement p...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own them, how's that   
grab ya?  
  
  
Summary - Well, last chapter Piccolo, Howie D, Tenshinhan, and Nelly  
explored the world to the typical DB/Sailor Moon crossover  
and Trunks and Goten were watching Barney! You expected   
Vegeta, huh? Well, that will work into this chapter.  
The last chapter wasn't that funny but hopefully this one will  
make up for that. And I'd like to thank Zephyr for this good idea.  
  
  
***** Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation is ment to be a 15 chapter, BUT  
if by the 15th Chapter, if this has at least 40 reviews, I'll continue  
Piccolo and Howie D's adventures in Hawaii. It has 32 reviews when I last  
checked, so if you want more than 15, review, Thanks *****  
  
  
Well, here's the chapter  
  
  
CH.11 PICCOLO AND HOWIE D GO TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK AND DESTORY THE OLSON TWINS  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo and Howie were sitting at their table, all sweaty as usual. They were drinking their water as they  
usually do. They gave Ami and Trista money to go shopping, ao they were alone. "So Howie, wanna do something?"  
"Yeah, let me think..............Hey! Let's go to the amusement park, and take some friends too!" "Ok, I'll call  
Gohan. Piccolo tried reaching Gohan but to no avail. "I'll try Goku and Krillin, since I can't get Gohan, and no  
way in hell am I going to call Vegeta." Lucky for Piccolo, Goku and Krillin were availble, and were on their way.  
"Ok, I'll call my friends." "Backstreet Boys?" ".....Them too." Well, Howie tried everyone, and they were not avaible  
so then he tried the Backstreet Boys. None were availble, but he still had one more to call...."Hi, Kevin? Where are you?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AT THE PORN MOVIE STORE NEXT DOOR TO THE PLACE HOWIE AND PICCOLO WERE STAYING AT  
  
"I'm hiding from my wife!, she's extra mean today!........Wanna go with you and your big green patient to an amusement park?  
........."Ok, I'm in. Meet you in an hour.......Shit, she's close by! Gotta run!" Kevin ran out of the store and ran towards the  
amusement park.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AMUSEMENT PARK  
  
Howie, Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin all met there at the front gate. They found Kevin in a garbage can hiding from his wife. "So  
Kevin, hiding from your wife?" "Y-y-yes. *Looking left and right*" "Don't worry! I do it all the time! ChiChi is down right scary   
sometimes." "Yeah, I guess that happens sometimes Goku." "Uhh, can we go in now?" The 5 walked in the park.   
  
As for Vegeta.......  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CAPSULE  
  
"NOW! How many times have I told you two to stay away from my Barney videos? I want an answer!" "6" "And I let you off easy those times!"  
"Yeah if you call getting your ass kicked easy." "Well, here is your punishment......a spanking!!!" "No! Dad!" "Haha. haha, he can't do shit  
to me!" "You're getting a punishment too, Kakorott's Brat #2!" "But Dad, we're about 17, isn't that for 2 year olds?" "Shut up and take your   
pants off! Both of you!" "Bu..." "NOW!!!" They complied. "Now bend over for your punishment! NOW!" They complied again. Vegeta walked behind Goten  
and slapped his ass so hard, he went flying through the wall. Same went for Trunks. "Hehheheheheh, that should teach them not to touch MY Barney tapes."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
VENUE WHERE THE "BOYBAND" DREAM STREET IS PLAYING  
  
"Happens Every Time, when I see you, Happen's every time when I need you, Happens every time when we meeeeeeetttt! Down on Dream Street."  
  
"God I hate that song, their gonna die!" Someone arrived behind him. "Hey, who's there?" "I'm Chaozu, who are you?" "I'm AJ McClean." "Here to kill Dream  
Street too?" "Yup." Someone appeared behind them. "So am I." "Who are you?" "I'm Karl Malone, I play Pro Basketball for the NBA's Utah Jazz." "Nice to meet you."  
"Well, I'm gonna kill these bastards too." "Yamcha?!?!?!?" "Yup." "Me too." "Who are you?" "I'm Gene Starwind, captin of the Outlaw Star." "Well, are we gonna chat?  
Or are we gonna kill some Boyband shits?" Karl Malone said, the others gave out a loud YEAHHHH!!! So Karl Malone, AJ McClean, Gene Starwind, Chaozu, and Yamcha killed  
Dream Street (Dubbed the next NSYNC) and then went out for ice cream afterwords.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AMUSEMENT PARK  
  
"Hey, let's try the Olsen Twins ride?" "........Ok Krillin." There was no line so they just got on. The ride was just a straight line, with pictures of the Olsens. It took  
a total of 3 seconds. "That ride sucked ass!" "Yeah, let's kill the Olsen Twins!" The Olsens appeared right before them, I don't know why. "So you want to kill us, well you'll  
die then!" "No we won't you stupid twins, Goku will kick your ass because he is a Supe..." A farris wheel fell on Krillin. All the sudden Michael Jordan and Bill Clinton appeared  
"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KRILLIN!!!" "YOU BASTARDS!!!" Michael and Bill disappeared. Goku went Super Saiyjin 6 million (actually 4) while in the distance you could hear a voice yelling  
"KAKOROTT SURPASSED ME AGAIN!!! (guess who this is)" Piccolo and Howie powered up, while Kevin pulled out a caster gun (a la Outlaw Star(I forgot why he(Kevin) got it)) and put a number   
15 shell, and put it in. The Olsens were scared now.   
  
"FINAL FLASH!!"  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!"  
"EAT THIS CASTER BLAST MORON!!"  
  
The Olsen twins were no more.  
  
All the sudden Krillin appeared, alive! "Krillin, why are you alive?" "I donno. Let's go on the roller coaster!!" That got a collective "YEAH!!" and the rest of the day was great.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT DAY - HOTEL  
  
Krillin, Piccolo, Howie, Goku, and Kevin were sitting at the table, not sweaty, and drinking water.  
  
As for our good friend Vegeta.........  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPSULE  
  
Vegeta, as he usually does at the end of a chapter, is watching Barney.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS INSTALLMENT, REMEMBER IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME, 40 REVIEWS FOR MORE THAN 15 CHAPTERS, AND THE 08TH MS TEAM KICKS ASS!  
NEXT CHAPTER, PICCOLO AND HOWIE D DO SOME SHIT!!!!!!!!! STAY TUNED! OR SOMETHING 


	12. Piccolo and Howie D and the case of the ...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - *stop humping my leg for a minute  
poochie* No I don't own DBZ, The   
Backstreet Boys, and the dog isn't mine eather.  
*STOP HUMPING MY LEG YOU STUPID DOG!!!!!*  
  
  
Summary - Well, it's been a while, but I finally got an idea for the next chapter.  
Yes, I ripped it straight outta American Pie, so don't start about that.  
Well, here goes the next chapter. Also, if you like Moble Suit Gundam :  
The 08th MS Team, read my new story - The 08th MS Team - Return to the   
Battlefield. Well that's enough cheap plugs for now.....or is it?  
  
  
  
  
CH.12 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D AND THE CASE OF THE PIE HUMPER PART I.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HAWAII - HOTEL RESTERONT  
  
Piccolo and Howie D were sitting at thier usual table, drinking their usual water, not sweaty for once.  
"I can't belive they didn't feel like it!" "It's a shame Piccolo, I know." "Let's turn on the radio to see  
what's going on." "Fine Piccolo, but DON'T put on that Blu Cantrell song again! If you do....." "Fine, I won't."  
Piccolo turned on the radio and tuned it to a news station. "This just in, the mysterious Pie Humper strikes again!"  
"Pie Humper?!?!?!" "shhhhh" "This time, the Pie Humper struck at Trump Hotel, and a local Denny's, leaving all the pies  
there totaly destroied and gooey with white stuff. This is the 100th time the Pie Humper has struck since *looks at watch*.....20 minutes  
ago. He has struck locations in New York, Washington D.C., Seattle, Los Angleas, Chicago, all of Alaska, Texas, Syracuse N.Y.,  
Paris, London, Moscow, Toyko, and a shitload of other places. We have confromation that the Pie Humper is humping pies in Hawaii  
now, so don't order the pie. In other news, Lab tests report that Yamcha is NOT a wuss, we repeat Yamcha is NOT a wuss..."  
"Well, no pie for me then. Eh, Piccolo?" "I can't belive Yamcha is not a wuss. I was so sure!" "Dammit, later Piccolo. We need to  
find out who the pie humper is!" "Isn't it....." Howie put his hand over Piccolo's mouth. "THEY DON'T KNOW THAT YET!" "Oh, yeah...  
...so what do we do?" "We call the Scooby Doo dectitive agency!" "Howie, we killed them a couple chapters ago." "Oh, yeah. Well, it  
looks like we'll have to solve it ourselves." "Can Tien come?" "Sure." "Yes!!!" "We'll need another 2 people too you know."  
"Fine."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SCOOBY-DOO DECETIVE AGENCY HQ  
  
"Ok, we're here to solve the mystery of the pie-humper if you're wondering why you're all here. If you didn't know  
I am Howie D. Now introduce yourselves to the group." "I'm Piccolo." "I'm Tenshinhan." "I'm Mr.T, and I pity da fool who don't remember  
that!" "I'm Eminem, you #@$%&@(#(&#^*@" "Ok, now that we're all introduced, let's solve that mystery." The group got up and left."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A HAUNTED SUPERMARKET  
  
"This is where the pie-humper is hiding." "How do you know ^%@^&#%^$?" "I don't!" "Ok, let's get this over with. *Piccolo, I'm gonna get you  
for this one.*" "Did you say somethng Tien?" "Uhhh.......no Piccolo." Tien flashed Piccolo a grin. "Ok, I thought so." The group went in the  
supermarket, which surprisingly looked spooky.  
  
IN THE SUPERMARKET  
  
"Where do we start Backstreet Boy foo?" "Umm....I guess we look for clues. Piccolo?" "What?" "Find clues!" "Wha..Fine! Tien, find some clues!"  
"OK, here's your damn clue!" Tien gave Piccolo the finger. "How's that for a clue? Huh?" "Tenshinhan.." "Fine, you want a clue? Look up, and to your  
right." Everyone looked up and to the right and saw..... a spare mask. It was a rubber gorilla mask and a pair of Pokemon boxers." "That's the costume of the  
Pie Humper! Good job Tien." "Ok, do we know who it is, foo?" "Yes, but we have to go through the pains finding clues, building up a plot, and solving the   
mystery, and unmask the criminal, Even though we ALL know who it is." "That 8%#&^%# sucks! I could be rapping about killing Boybands!" "No use Em, almost all the  
Boy Bands were killed in the first couple chapters." "Why not yours?" "The author likes a few of our songs, and has the Black & Blue album." "Does he have Marshall Mathers LP?  
Or Slim Shady LP?" "Both, that's why YOUR HERE!!!" "Oh, ok. &$*^$*&%^" "Why did you just swear, foo?" "No reason, just did." "Ok, let's split up." "Why?" "Plotline, I guess."  
"Oh." "Ok, Me, Mr.T, and Piccolo will go to isles 1-6, Eminem and Tenshinhan will take isles 7-15, and the Adult section." They all nodded, and went to their respective isles."  
  
  
ISLES 1-7  
  
"So Howie, find any clues?" "Nope, you Piccolo?" "Nope, Mr.T?" "None, but I pity dis fool." He showed them a Betty Crocker pie, recently humped. "Mr.T, you did find a clue." "Oh  
whaddya know, I did. Foo." "Let's see, it's a Boston Cream pie, without frrosting on the top, but there is traces of a white powder, and man-milk on it, but that's it." "Man-milk? That's  
sick. I pity da foo." "Ok, let's keep searching." "Ok." "OK, foo." *WATHING THEM* "So they want to stop me, well they won't!"  
"I can hear you, you know." "Whoops, sorry." "No problem, wait, aren't you supposed to be chasing Tenshinhan and Eminem, Scooby and Shaggy's replacements?" "Yeah, I'm going now, know where they are?"  
"Probibly looking at porno in the adult section." "Ok, thanks!" "No problem......" Howie and Mr.T put their hands over Piccolo's mouth. "They don't know that yet! Remember?!?!" "Hmph Hmph!" "Good. Foo."  
"Let's go." They looked for more clues and they found some more....."Ewwwwwww, this pie mix has been humped too!" "I pity da fool." "Disgusting." "Well, thank god I got my sperm test here, or else we'd be screwed."  
"Howie, why the hell do you have a sperm test?" " I don't know, I was just given one at this moment for no apperent reason." "Ok, makes no sense, but ok. Foo." Howie let some "man-milk" drip onto the sperm test plate, and analyzed  
the sample. "Well, it was..." "Piccolo, SHUT UP! The author still has to go to the other group yet!" "Fine." "I pity da fool." "You pity everything, don't you?" "Nope." "NO!?!?! Wel, I wasn't ready for that one, well what don't you pity?"  
"Druggies, rapists, and Dream Street." "Didn't they die a couple chapters back?" "I think so." "Ok, where to next?" "Isle 6." "Let's go."  
  
ISLE 6  
  
"So.....We find anything?" "Nope." "Nothing. Foo." "Ok, so what do we do now?" "Let's read porn foo." "Why not?" "Fine with me."  
They went off to read porno.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ADULT SECTION  
  
"Wow, this is some nice #%$&^%$ here 3 eyes." "I know white boy rapper." "Wow, look at Britney Spears in this picture!" "Damn! Fully clothed, and still hot!"  
"Man, if there were nude photos of her....." "I AM THE PIE HUMPER, GET OUT OF HERE, OR ELSE!" "I'm not scared." "Neither am I" "But your supposed to run away from me  
and I'm supposed to chase you." "Slim Gohan, is it supposed to happen this was?" Author appears in front of them. "Afraid so Tien." "&%$%$*&" "I know Em, I know. Now I must go."  
Author disappears. "There!" Pie Humper sticks his toungue at them. "Ok, fine." Tien and Eminem ran at a slow jog, and the ghost flew on it's wires after them.  
Tien suddenly had an idea. "Hey, pie humper....Your shoes untied!" "Really?" The pie humper stopped "flying", decended to the ground, and bent over. Eminem and Tien slowly jogged outta there.  
  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
"After close inspection, I have realized I have no shoes on. Now let's get back to the chas....hey! Where'd they go?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SOMEPLACE WHERE THEY MEET UP EVENTUALLY  
  
"What a ^*&^%*$&^ sucker." "I know" "Hey, it's the $#@&^*()%." "Hey, Piccolo, Howie, Mr.T!" "Hey! Find anything?" "Nope, but the ghosts an idiot!" "We know it's..."  
Mr.T, Howie, Tenshinhan, and Eminem all rushed over and put their hands over Piccolo's mouth. "Would you shut up Piccolo! They don't know that!" "Hmph Hmph hmph!"  
"Ok, we need a trap." "I have one!" "Ok Tenshinhan, what is it?" Tenshinhan explained the plan to the group, and they got it ready.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ADULT SECTION  
  
The pie humper walked in the room o' porn, and found..... a pie!!! So he went up to it, and was about to hump it, when.......  
"Gotcha!" Piccolo, Howie, Mr.T, Eminem, and Tenshinhan jumped out from out of nowhere and kicked his ass.  
"Oh! Stop! It Hurt's!!!!!"   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Everyone from Dragon Ball, The Backstreet Boys, D12, and Freiza were there, and waiting to see who the Pie humper is.  
"Well, who is it?" "Maybe it was A.J. McClean!" "Nope, I was in Rehab you DUMBASS!" "Ok, it was Freiza!" "I was dead Vegeta."  
"Ok, it was Master Roshi!" "I'm perverted, but not THAT perverted." "Maybe it was Swifty from D12!" "Nope, I was high." "Oh, maybe it was.."  
"Vegeta, Shut Up!!!!!!" "Yes Tien." "Ok, Howie explain." "Well, Here are the 3 suspects.....Mr.Satan (Hercule), Nick Carter, or Eric Cartman from South Park."  
"Who is it?" "It is...." The mask was almost off. "It is......."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WHERE, WHO IS IT? IS IT MR. SATAN? IS IT NICK CARTER? OR IS IT CARTMAN FROM SOUTH PARK? YOU DESCIDE!  
NEXT ON PICCOLO'S LITTLE STRESS FREE VACATION IS PICCOLO AND HOWIE D AND THE CASE OF THE PIE HUMPER PART II 


	13. Piccolo and Howie D and the Case of the ...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, but you don't  
have to make me tell you that.  
It hurts my feelings *shiffle*  
  
  
Summary - Well last time, the group (Piccolo,   
Howie D, Eminem, Tenshinhan, and  
Mr.T) was about to slove the mystery  
of the dreaded pie humper. Well  
after much (actually, none) dileberation  
I have decided who is the pie humper is.  
So read on.  
  
  
PICCOLO AND HOWIE D AND THE CASE OF THE PIE HUMPER PART II  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ADULT SECTION, JUST ABOUT TO PULL OFF THE MASK OF THE PIE HUMPER  
  
".....It was...." "George W. Bush!!!!!" "Shut up Vegeta!!!" "Actually Tenshinhan, he's right!  
It is George W.Bush!" Howie pulled off the mask to reveal the U.S. Presedent, G.W. Bush.  
"Awww Mannnn!!!!! I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for you kids." "Aham." "Oh,   
yeah, and Mr.T, too!" "Thank you." "Whay'd you do it you stupid &$*^#^@69=@&*T@^%?" "Simple,   
Eminem, because I was bored! Do you know how hard it is to run a country with strategery?"  
"Is that even a word?" "It's hard! SO I wanted to hump pies!" "Which brings us back  
to the original question of why?" "I saw American Pie, and I heard that if you hump  
pies, Barney will appear to you in your dreams." "You too! I thought I was the only one!"  
Vegeta and G.W. Bush hugged each other. "I love you man!" "I love you more!" "AHAMMM!!!"  
"Everyone turned to Howie." "Thank you, now I wanted to say that you didn't work alone, did you?"  
"No, I had help from.............................................................................  
....................Mr. Satan, Eric Cartman, and Nick Carter!" Everyone turned to Nick. "I helped"  
Nick broke down. "Because he made me!" Nick pointed to Mr.Satan, who also broke down. "I did!  
I wasn't popular enough, so I bribed Nick Carter! I'm so sorry!!!!!" "ME TOOOO!!!!!" Mr. Satan  
and Nick hugged each other and started cring. Everyone then turned to Eric Cartman. "What?" "Why did you help  
fat boy?" "I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!!!!!" "You tell yourself that." "I helped because I wanted to make these   
pies respect mah athurtah!!!" Everyone looked at him, and slowly inched away. "So, are we gonna  
be arresteted?" Officer Gohan (from chapter 9) stepped foward. "Well, no. But you can be arrested for  
indecent exposre, and 100th degree pie harassment." Everyone gasped, accept Eminem who jsut swore.  
"But I don't feel like it, so I'm letteing you off with a 1 million dollar fine." "Wait, I don't have a million  
dollars! All my plans haven't worked!" "Try starting a boyband." "Already tried that. We were called Fingerbang."  
Howie spoke up. "Fingerbang? I've heard of you guys. I can get Jive Records to give you a contract real fast."  
"Really?" "How do you think Steps was signed?" "Who are they?" "Exactly." "Ohhhhh" "Piccolo, let's get out of here."  
"Yeah. Hey! Let's go Tien, Eminem, and Mr.T!" "Ok!" "Ok, foo." "Ok )67%*&_(*_)&^" "WAIT!!!!!" Piccolo turned around.  
"What Vegeta?" "Who's gonna say Scoobly-Dooby-DOO!!!?" "Mr.T" "Mr.T" "Mr.T" "White boy rapper foo." "Mr.T &*%(*&%"  
"4 against 1." "Shit, well here goes." The screen fades to black, then Mr.T pops his head through the blackness.  
"I-pity-da-fooooooo!!!!!" Mr.T gives a fake smile, and screen goes black.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HOTEL RESTERONT, NEXT DAY  
  
Piccolo and Howie were sitting in their regular spots, drinking water. "So what do ya want to  
do Piccolo?" "Any boybands left to kill?" "Let's see" Howie pulls out his list of boy bands.  
"Hmmmmm.....N'Sync - dead accept Chris who's far away, Dream Street - dead, 5ive - dead,   
S Club 7 - Who?, O-Town - off limits, 98 Degrees - Not dead, Backstreet Boys.....   
wait, 98 Degrees isn't dead!" "Ok, get someone to kill them." "Ok, let's see. Do you want  
a character from Dragon Ball?" "Naaaa, wait, Cell!" "Ok, how about this, Cell, and some cool  
Gundams kill them!" "Works for me!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
PLACE WHERE 98 DEGREES ARE MAKING LOVE  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it Nick!" "I love you Justin!" "Can I get in here?" "Sure Drew!" Justin began sucking his..um..wee-wee.  
Jeff was holding his daughter in fear. "What should we do dawdy?" "Let.....get....ice....cream"  
"Ok dawday!" They left and got some ice cream. All the sudden Cell, Trowa Barton in Gundam Heavyarms, Terry Sanders Jr.  
in his RX-79(g) Gundam, and Kai in Guncannon arrived. "It's time to die!" ///_o!!! "You're sick muthas who work for Zeon!"  
"I will kill you, because I'm not the Grim Reaper!" Everyone looked at Sanders. "WHat?" "Never Mind, let's kill them!"  
So Trowa, Cell, Sanders, and Kai killed 3 members of 98 Degrees, while the other one lived happoly ever after.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Vegeta was watching Barney. Bulma was getting nailed by Yamcha, Trunks and Goten were well, doing  
something. Bra and Pan were, well, doing it. Mirai Trunks was enjoying the nice little show of Bra and Pan doing it.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
GOKU'S HOUSE  
  
Goku was working on some new formula that was so advanced, only his genius could solve it.  
But then he stopped, and started doing his wife Chi-Chi who threated him with a frying pan,   
if he didn't do her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HAWAII  
  
"So what do you wanna do now Piccolo, since next chapter is the second to last one, and we need to do something  
funny, so everyone can review it, and we can be extra famous?" "I'll think of something." Piccolo and Howie  
D then went back to their game of 'Who-can-hit-more-seagulls-and-dumbass-swimmers-who-shouldn't-be-skinny-dipping-with-rocks-in-60-seconds'  
Piccolo won with 9 million, Howie had 8 million.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 13! IF YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF OPINION ON IT, PLEASE REVIEW. WHAT WEIRD SHIT WILL PICCOLO  
AND HOWIE GET THEMSELVES INTO NEXT TIME? WELL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 14 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D DO SOMETHING!!! 


	14. Piccolo and Howie D and The Evil Kids Sh...

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - If I owned DBZ or the Backstreet Boys,   
I'd be the richest mut...wait, I used  
this one before, nevermind. :-)  
  
  
  
Summary - Well, last time on Piccolo's Vacation,   
The group successfully solved the   
mystery of the Pie Humper, and  
now are doing some shit. Well, let's  
see what they're up to now.....  
  
  
  
WELL IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED THIS, SO HERE'S THE 2ND TO LAST CHAPTER.  
  
  
CHAPTER 14 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D AND THE EVIL KIDS SHOWS OF DOOM  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HOTEL RESTERONT - HAWAII  
  
  
Piccolo and Howie D were very depressed. "I can't belive Ami had to go back." "I can't belive  
Trista had to go too." "This fucking sucks." "So Piccolo, what are we gonna do today? It is the  
2nd to last day you know." "Let's.....uh.....do something!" "Do What!" ".....get hookers?"  
"NO! NOT HOOKERS!" "Then let's invade TV studios!" "Ok. (under his breath)*hookers,   
He's an idiot.*" "I heard that Backstreet Boy." "Well I'm not apoligizing. Get Tien." "Uh uh,   
he wants to kill me for the last couple things we've done. YOU get Tien." "Fine *pussy*"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Nothing!" Howie went to get Tien.  
  
  
ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER  
  
"Are we ready to go to the 1st station Piccolo?" "Yeah, but what are we doing?" "You'll see."  
"It better not be that stupid fucking WCNY! I fucking hate those shows!" "Oh fuck no! It's this....."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A BIG TV STATION  
  
"Ok, why am I here?" "Well Tien, I don't know." "Ok, what station is this?" "Uhh, I donno. Let's look in   
this room." The 3 walked in and were instantly overcome by a bright light.  
  
Tien, Howie, and Piccolo were in a field with a baby's face for a sun. "That better not be what I think it   
is." All the suden......The Teletubbies appear. Piccolo, Howie, and Tien all screamed like girls.  
"Hellwo, my name's Tinky-Winky, what's yours?" "DIE YOU FAT FUCKING FAT FUCK!!!!!" Piccolo yelled and shot many  
blasts at the teletubbie. "He's not nice." Po said, before it was ambushed by Tien. The other 2 were gettiing killed by Howie.  
Meanwhile.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SON HOME  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Dr. Gero were watching TV. "This show sucks!!!! I want Wishbone!" "Shut up Vegeta!!!!!"  
"You can't talk to me like that!!! I'm the Prince....." "Of the Saiyjins, WE KNOW!!!!!" "....Shut up Spawn of Kakorott #1."  
"Dad, stop embarrassing youself." "I'll embarass myself if I want Future Brat!!!!!" "Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?"  
"Yeah Dr.Gero. But, hey, just chalk it up in inconvient plot holes." "Ahhh, OK. Hey a commerical." They all turned to the TV,   
and saw 2 boys walk into a door with a dragon's head with a Z hanging out of it's nose. The next secne was a figure of Dr.Gero  
standing on a rock. The voice over began talking. "THE EVIL DR.GERO WANTS TO TAKE OVER EARTH! THE Z TEAM RUSHES TO STOP HIM!"  
"I wasn't tring to takeover Earth! I was tring to kill Goku!!!!" "THE MIGHTY GOKU!" Sence of Goku punching the rock Gero is on.  
"This is gay." Goku remarked. "THE STONG TEEN TRUNKS!" Secne of Mirai Trunks flying through the air with the aid of a piece of   
string. "No comment." "THE MIGHTY WARRIOR GOHAN!" Secne of Gohan punching Gero. "That is so stupid." "THE MIGHTY PRINCE VEGETA!!"  
Sence of Vegeta HUMPING the rock, knocking Gero over. Vegeta was of course pissed. "WHAT!!! THAT ISN'T ME!! I DON'T HUMP ROCKS!!!"  
The other 4 were laughing on the ground. "I don't know Vegeta. They got you dead on!" Goku mentioned between laughs.  
Vegeta ran out angry, and flew to a secret cave in the mountains.   
  
"Hwere is it?.....There! Suzy!!!!!!" "Suzy" was actually a big rock with a blond wig and a face which was drawn on. "Suzy!  
Kakorott said that I hump rocks! It's not true!!!.....Thanks Suzy, I needed cheering up. Wanna hump?" Vegeta began humping his rock.  
Just then Son Goku appeared, and saw Vegeta and "Suzy" getting it on, and got out of there as fast as possible.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TELETUBBIE WORLD  
  
Tien, Piccolo, and Howie were standing in a wasteland. Tien was going on the purple teletubbie.  
"Where are we going next Piccolo." "I donno. We'll find out in, 3, 2, 1....." A bright light engulfed the 3.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
DORA THE EXPLORER WORLD  
  
  
They now found themselves in a hilly land, in front of a little spanish girl and a monkey in boots.  
Suddenly another bright light appeared and and a little man stood there. "What a bother. Well, anyways I'm looking  
for a Piccolo, Howie, and Tien. *looking at our 3 heros* You 3 I presume?" Howie nodded yes. "Well, Let me introduce  
myself. My Name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm here to guide you back to Hawaii." "Bilbo.....The Hobbit Bilbo???" "The one and only."  
"But your from a book!!!" "And your a Backstreet Boy. I am sent so YOU STOP DESTROING DIFFERENT WORLDS!!!" "But we only destroied one!"  
"True Tien, but that will cause a rift yadda yadda yadda." "So lets go." "Who are you. I'm Dora and I'm tring to get to my abouna's house!  
But we have to get past the big mountain!" "Shut up." Bilbo said as he stabbed the monkey with his sword Sting. "Oh no! Boots!"  
"KIOHKO!!!!!!!!"  
Dora wasn't getting up.  
All the sudden A fox came out from a rock, and was shaking Bilbo's and Tien's hands. "thankyouthankyouthankyou. Do you know how  
long I've wanted to to that???" Swiper the Fox ran away cring and yelling in tears if pure joy. ".....Ok, Let's get out of here.  
Show us the way Hobbit." Bilbo raised hands and the 4 disappeared to......  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MCDONALD'S  
  
Bilbo, Piccolo, Howie, and Tien all arrived at a McDonald's. "Ok, why are we here?" "To save this place from from the Power Rangers."  
Bilbo answered sarcasticly to PIccolo. "What do you think????" Piccolo was a little taken back by the Hobbit's sarcasm. Tien only snickered.  
They all walked in when they saw........................................................................The Power Rangers.  
"Holy Shit." They all said at the same time. The Power Rangers were making everyone there watch their stupid show, and the 4 decided to stop  
them. Piccolo went after the Red and Black ones, Tien after the Green and White ones, Bilbo got the Pik, and Howie got the yellow.  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!"  
"DANDOPA!!!!  
Bilbo just looked confused at Tien and Piccolo, of why they were yelling out their attacks.  
"I WANT IT THAT WAY!!!!!!"  
Everyone looked at Howie and slowly inched away. But, soon after, the Power Rangers were no more.   
"Now, who wants a Big Mac???" Bilbo got 2 Yeses. Piccolo opted for water.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HOVERING ABOVE THE POKEMON WORLD  
  
In spacesuits hovering above the Pokemon world was our four heros. "Where are we?" "Above the Pokemon world!" Piccolo needed no  
other urging on.   
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!!"  
The Pokemon world was destoryed.  
"Piccolo why did you do that??? We were going to save it!!!!!!" "I did save it!" Bilbo just sighed, and a bright light brought them to the next location.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD  
  
Piccolo, Bilbo, Howie, and Tenshinhan all arrived at a neighborhood during Holloween. "What are we doing here?!?!?!" Bilbo just shurgged. "I say we kill you, right  
Piccolo?....Piccolo??" Tien looked around and saw Piccolo scaring the shit out of some trick or treaters. "I'M EVIL! TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! HAHAHAHA!"  
The children screamed and left their bags filled with candy. Howie came out of nowhere and put the bags of candy into the space pocket. Tien and Bilbo heard more  
screams of children, then their parents, then their grandparents. Trick or Treaters ran by them, and Piccolo was following them. Tien stuck out his foot and Piccolo  
as if on cue, tripped over it. Bilbo raised his arms and the 4 were out of there.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HAWAII  
  
The 4 ended up in the hotel. "That was cool." "There, I have brought you back. Now I hope never to see you assholes again. I have a Farewell Party back at the Shire to  
go to, so I wish you a good day." "Hey than-" "I said Good Day!" Bilbo Baggins disappeared, leaving 2 confused Z warriors and 1 Backstreet Boy.  
  
LATER ON THE BEACH  
  
"What will we do for the last chapter Piccolo?" "I don't know Howie." "Something involving Tenshinhan?" "Defently." "Maybe the readers can help, by reviewing  
and giving some suggestinos of what we will do, or maybe Slim Gohan will think of something cool, or..." "We'll see Piccolo. But don't count on Slim Gohan."  
"Trust me Howie, I've learned tha already." They just sat on the beach, and watched the sunset.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
VEGETA'S CAVE  
  
Vegeta and "Suzy" watch Barney......not knowing that this would be the last episode of Barney because of some great force that will kill him.....next chapter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER ON PICCOLO'S LITTLE STRESS FREE VACATION? WILL BARNEY DIE A GREUSOME DEATH? WILL NSYNC COME BACK?  
WILL THEY HAVE ANOTHER SESSION? WILL TENSHINHAN KICK MORE ASS THAN HE ALREADY DOES? WILL VASH THE STAMPEDE, GENE STARWIND, AND  
SPIKE SPEIGAL ALL MAKE CAMEOS??? FIND OUT ON CHAPTER 15 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D SAY GOODBYE!  



	15. Piccolo and Howie D say Goodbye

Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own Dragon Ball(Z/GT),   
Backstreet Boys, or anything else  
in this fic. Well, I hope that cleared things up for ya.  
  
  
  
  
Summary - Last time on Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation, Piccolo, Howie,   
Tenshinhan, and Bilbo Baggins (from The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings) went around  
destorying Kiddie show worlds and heros, Vegeta was caught humping a rock by  
Son Goku, Piccolo scared some kids and took their candy, etc. Now, the saga  
ends.  
  
  
  
  
THE FINAL CHAPTER - CHAPTER 15 - PICCOLO AND HOWIE D SAY GOODBYE  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
THE HOTEL RESTERONT IN HAWAII  
  
  
Piccolo and Howie D were in the middle of another session. "Well, since I caught Yamcha singing   
Kidsongs with Vegeta, things have never been the same." "And you say, Vegeta was drunk as hell, and ran   
saying 'I am Forkman' during this?" "Yeah." "Wow, He does some stupid shit." "I know." "Can you tell me again?"  
".......Sure! Why not?"..........  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
PICCOLO'S MEDITATION WATERFALL  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........." Piccolo's eyes snapped open from his Hmmmmmmmmm meditation, when he realized something.  
"Shit! I have to go to Capsule and pick up Gohan for training!" So Piccolo zanzokened over to Capsule not knowing what he  
would find......  
  
  
CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Piccolo knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open. "Hmm...strange, where is Gohan??" "PICCOLO! HELP MEEEE!!!"  
Gohan!!! I'm coming!!!!!" Piccolo busted down the door, and was shocked at what he found.....Yamcha and Vegeta dead drunk watching  
Kidsongs. "Old MacDonald*Yamcha throws up in the sink* had a farm e-i-e-i-po! Ish thish grewat, Vegewta?" "Yesh, Itsg isd."  
All the sudden Vegeta picked up a fork, and yelled.....  
  
"I AM THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE..  
SAVIOR OF GOOD...  
PROTECTER OF ALL INNOCENT...  
PRINCE OF THE FORKPEOPLE...  
I AM FORKMAN!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Vegeta and Yamcha cracked up, while Piccolo grabbed the frightened Gohan, who was in the corner,   
and got out of there. Then Vegeta threw up all over a certain Rock he would later name 'Suzy'.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HAWAII AGAIN  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" "Whatever Backstreet Boy."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ON THE STREETS OF HAWAII  
  
  
Howie and Piccolo were walking when they spotted a little girl crying. So, being the nice guys they are, decided to help.  
They walked over to the crying girl. "Hey little girl, what's wrong?" "Uwell Mr. Green man, my friend weft me."  
"Who's your friend?" "Uwell Mr. Green man, his nwame was Jose. He was 45 and was my mackdaddy."  
Piccolo and Howie were in shock. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Howie yelled. "I'm this many." She held up 4 fingers.  
"So....... you barely know your age, and yet this guy is banging you." "Not banging! Mwaking Sweet Passiownite, Dwirty Love.  
Your that Backstrweet Bwoy, rwight? Wanna fwuck?" Howie fainted. "Uhh, that means no. Now go find your mommy, and never make dirty  
love again until you're 21. Good day." Piccolo grabbed the Backstreet Boy and ran away from her as fast as he could.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ON THE BEACHES OF HAWAII  
  
"This sucks Gene!" "Shut up Vash! I don't hear Spike complaining!" "Bacause Spike is in a Hawaiian strip club!"  
"There's Hawaiian strip clubs??" Vash sighed. "Yes there are Hawaiian strip clubs Gene." "Then what are we waiting for?  
Let's go to the strip club!!!!!" Gene was pointing like an idiot towards the Beach's strip club.  
"*sigh* Let's go join Spike."  
  
IN THE BEACH'S STRIP CLUB - 20 MINUTES LATER.  
  
Vash, Gene, and Spike we're all dead drunk. Vash had that red and green tie around his head, Gene was getting a lap dance,   
and Spike was just drinking. "Th---this is the life!!" Spike said in a slurred tone. "Oh yeah!" Vash replied, then they passed  
out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN HAWAII  
  
Piccolo and Howie were walking down the streets, very pissed. "I DIND'T KNOW ABOUT HER SEX ADDICTION!" "I DON'T CARE!!"   
"....oh. Well, what are we gonna do now?" "Get Tenshinhan?" "Sounds like a plan." So Piccolo and Howie went to get everyone's  
favorite 3-eyed man.  
  
  
"NO!!!! NO MORE!!!!!" "You're coming with us Tenshinhan, like it or not, or I will Special Beam Cannon your ass."  
"......Fuck you. What do you have planned." Tien responded, very pissed. "Well, I was thinking we would see a movie,   
maybe Lord of the Rings." "Fine. Let's go." They left for the movie.  
  
While..........  
  
  
AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"I hate you Kakorott, I really do. So what's your blackmail this time." "Ok, I'll give you the tape you you and the rock having sex,   
And you...........STOP CALLING ME KAKOROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "But that's your Saiyjin name!!" "And this tape has you fucking  
a rock!" "Never!!! Do your worst Kakorott!" "Ok." Goku Instant Transmissioned over to a movie theator, and replaced  
whatever was playing, with the tape of Vegeta and the rock." Goku smiled, and glanced at the packed house. What he didn't noticed was  
the movie he replaced, which read 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring', and a certain group of people in the audience,   
who wanted to see Gandalf. Goku pressed play, and waited for the reaction.   
  
Piccolo, Howie, and Tien were talking when the lights went dim. "Well, it's Lord of the Rings...what could happen?" "Tien, stop worring!"  
Piccolo told his fellow Z Warrior. Then they saw it....Vegeta humping the rock. "HOLY SHIT!!  
IS THAT VEGETA??? WHAT IS HE DOING TO THAT ROCK?!?!?!?" Piccolo yelled out in shock. Howie threw up. "Well......at least it's better than  
Muholland Drive or Moulin Rouge." Everyone agreed with the three eyed man,, and sat down still in utter shock, accept for Goku, who was   
rolling on the ground laughing.   
  
AFTER THE MOVIE  
  
"Remind me to kick Goku in the nuts and blast Vegeta to hell." ".......Right Piccolo. Now what will we do?" Howie asked.  
"I donno......." Then, the most terrorfying thing appeared in front of the three...........Barney.   
"Hello Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Howie D. I love you, you hate me, so I throw your asses straight through that tree.  
Punch you in the face, and send you straight to hell, then my feelings will be well." "....Not bad. FOR A GAY PURPLE DINOSUAR!"  
"SHUT UP YOU THREE EYED FREAK OF NATURE WHO HANGS OUT WITH AN OVERTLY HOMOSEXUAL MIME!!! Piccolo and Howie were surprised  
with Barney's comeback. But Tien was pissed. "That's it. YOU'RE ASS IS MINE KIDRAPER!!!" "BRING IT ON THREE EYED BITCH!"  
Tien flew down Barney's throat.....literally, and went straight through. Barney was dead, for the final time.........  
until he got up. "SHIN KIOKAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tien's blast hit Barney, and all that was left of the purple dinosaur was  
a bunch of ashes. "No one makes fun of Chaozu. Or me." He turned to his two surprised friends. "Let's go get a beer."  
"Ok." "I'm for that." The three left, and partied into the night, with Vash the Stampede, who just happened to be at the bar.  
(I can't tell you about it, because of the story's rating, but let's just say that Mr. Vash, and Mr. Piccolo did some drunk   
inpromptu karaoke. Here's a little sample......  
  
*A drunk Piccolo and Vash the Stampede got up on the stage which magically appeared.*  
  
Piccolo - I'm a slaveeeeee for you -  
Vash - I can't deny it, I'm a fuckin rider, you don't wanna fuck with me -   
Piccolo - can can, can can  
Vash - And I brought mmah gang with me  
Piccolo - *throws up*  
Vash - *throws up too*  
  
End sample)  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Piccolo and Howie D were packing up. They got their stuff, and met each other in the lobby.   
"I can't believe it's over." "Neither can I Doc." All the sudden a HUGE limo pulled up...into the  
hotel. Low and behold, it was the Backstreet Boys. Kevin rolled down the window. "Come on D, we gotta do our album!"  
"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." He turned to Piccolo. "See you again?" "Sure Doc." Howie extended his hand, and Piccolo shook it.  
"Ahhh what the hell." They both said, and they gave each other a hug. "Goodbye, Mr. Piccolo." "Goodbye, Howie D."  
Howie got into the Limo and left. Piccolo then flew away with his stuff, both leaving Hawaii behind.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
40 YEARS LATER  
  
To old friends met in a similar hotel lobby. "Hey Doc." "Hey Pic." "Ready to raise some more hell?" "Yeah."  
"Let's go." Piccolo smiled at his old friend's last comment, and they left.....but not alone. Piccolo was dragging Tien.  
'LET ME GO YOU STUPID NAMEK! I FUCKING HATE YOU! AND THE STUPID BACKSTREET BOY TOO! LET ME GO!.......  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I jope you liked this as much as I did. Well, that's it for this fic. I wish you love and peace.  
See you again,   
Slim Gohan 


End file.
